mycun_originalfandomcom-20200214-history
MYCUN: The Movie (2005 film)/Trailer transcripts
The following is a collection of trailer transcripts for the 2005 film MYCUN: The Movie. Teaser trailer (MPAA green screen) (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows MYCUN Studios logo) (fades to the camera panning slowly to the feet of Red Puckett, Ico, the Minion, and Toon Link) Text: IN 2005 Text: SOMETHING BIG IS HAPPENING Text: THEY ARE NOT EVIL Text: THEY ARE NOT STUPID Text: THEY ARE NOT GREEDY OR ANNOYING Text: THEY ARE NOT CRAZY OR NUTS Text: THEY ARE NOT SO BAD AT ALL Text: THEY ARE NOT BEING SO SAD AND ANGRY Text: THEY ARE KICKING SOME CRAZY BUTT Text: THEY ARE SAVING THE WORLD FROM A EVIL SINGER Text: THEY ARE GOING TO FIGHT AGAINEST HER Text: AND THEY ARE SO AWESOME (the camera zooms out to the full view of Red Puckett, Ico, the Minion, and Toon Link) (the "MYCUN: The Movie" logo zooms out quickly and fades to black while the song "The World Is New" by Save Ferris is playing) (Shows "2005" text, MYCUN print logo, website link, copyright and Universal Pictures print logo) (Fades to black) Theatrical trailer 1 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows black screen) (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows MYCUN Studios logo) (Shows outside of the Wooden Underwood Enterprises building) Announcer: This Christmas... (Zooms in slowly to The lair's door) Announcer: The greatest heroes... from the greatest story... in the greatest movie... will save Gabriel's world from the evilest villain yet... (Shows Carrie Underwood break out through his door) Announcer: Carrie Underwood. Carrie Underwood: I will destroy you Gabriel! Text: ONLY ON DECEMBER 16 Announcer: Only on December 16th... Gabriel: (holding a microphone) I need talk about your homes are being destroyed by that female singer I hate! (pulls out Gabriel's plan paper) To save the world, we have to go to my main place part of my imaginary world, beat the crap out of Carrie Underwood and her henchmen, after everything's safe, the Forest Animals and some humans will build our new city called "MYCUN City," and then finally we live in peace! Be careful out there! Some dangerous places may harm you! Text: GABRIEL'S WORLD IS IN DANGER Announcer: Gabriel's world is in danger. (Shows Carrie Underwood and Gabriel's most hated characters) Carrie: (frustrated) GRRR!!! I'm gonna get those fools! Text: THEY HAVE TO STOP CARRIE UNDERWOOD Announcer: They have to stop Carrie Underwood... (Shows clips from the movie) Text: BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE Announcer: Before it's too late! Carrie: I will destroy the MYCUNs and kill them, and then I will send him the MYCUNs to hell. (evil laugh) Gabriel: (off-screen) Not so fast! (The camera pans to the MYCUNs) Carrie: (off-screen) Oh my God, it's the MYCUNs. Gabriel: That's right, and It's time to put an end of your evil schemes. (Shows the film logo) Announcer: MYCUN: The Movie. Pizza Delivery Guy: Here are your spicy pizzas. Loy: That was quick. Leno: Duh. We're cartoons! Roge: (curious) You seem... familiar. You look like our former neighbor Dad Watchinson. Pizza Delivery Guy: That's because I am him. Leno: What kind of name is Dad? Dad Watchinson: Well, when my kids started talking, they always call me Dad but never Daddy or Bob. Leno: (rudely) Obviously, no kid ever calls their parents by their first name, moron! Roge: Don't be rude to Da- I mean Mr. Watchinson. (Shows release date, Universal logo and copyright) Gabriel: (off-screen) See you later in the big screen! (Fades to black) Theatrical trailer 2 (Shows MPAA PG green screen) (Shows black screen) (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows MYCUN Studios logo) Announcer: This January... Granny, Wolf, and Twitchy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Announcer: Get ready for the greatest story... Caillou: Oh wow, that is frightening. Announcer: Ever told! Gabriel: Wait! Homer, why did you punished Lisa for a week when she's a Carrie Underwood fan? You had just hurt her feelings, and that is not good at all! Homer: I don't know what you were talking about and I don't care. Carrie Underwood: I had hired the people you hated and some people you never heard of, I hired Miranda Lambert, Brad Paisley, Kelly Clarkson, Barney the Purple Tyrannosaurus Rex, Dora the Explorer, Boots the Monkey, Caillou, Chae Cook, Peppa Pig, the cast of Mother Goose Club, Annie, Ben, and Mango from HooplaKidz, and my boyfriend Justin Bieber as my henchmen to take over any worlds from your favorite movies and games, including the Hoodwinked! ''universe, the ''Despicable Me universe, The Legend of Zelda universe, the Ico universe, the Coraline universe, the ParaNorman universe, the Big Hero 6 universe, and last, but not least, your imaginary world. Gabriel: My imaginary world is in danger! And I can't believe that Carrie Underwood is going to destroy my world! Gabriel: (holding a microphone) To save the world, we have to go to my main place part of my imaginary world, beat the crap out of Carrie Underwood and her henchmen, after everything's safe. TEXT: IT'S TIME TO DEFEAT CARRIE UNDERWOOD Announcer: It's time to defeat Carrie Underwood! Minions: (speaking Minionese) Pem underwear! Subtitle text: We swear. (explosion background) Gabriel: How did you get here so fast? Text: GABRIEL'S WORLD IS IN TOTAL DANGER Announcer: Gabriel's world is in total danger! (Shows Elmo and the Elmo clones) Elmo: Elmo's gonna get you, MYCUNs! Gabriel: (angry) Not today, Elmo! Not today! Elmo: (shocked) What? How dare you? (angry) That's it, you will die! Gabriel: Make me! Text: THEY HAVE TO STOP CARRIE UNDERWOOD Announcer: They have to stop Carrie Underwood from taking over Gabriel's universes. (Shows clips from the movie) Announcer: Before it's too late! Carrie: I will destroy the MYCUNs and kill them, and then I will send them to hell. (evil laugh) Gabriels: (off-screen) Not so fast! (The camera pans to the MYCUNs) Gabriel: It's time to put an end of your evil schemes. (Shows the film logo) Announcer: MYCUN: The Movie. Gru: Minions! Tie them up! (Gru's Minions tie Carrie and her minions up) Gabriel: Let's lift them up and throw them away, into the dump! (Gabriel and the MYCUNs lift Carrie and her minions up and threw them away into the landfill) Hiro: Woo-hoo! We did it! (Shows release date, MPAA PG rating, Universal logo, and copyright) (Fades to black) TV Spot 1 (Shows Universal Pictures and MYCUN Studios logos) (Shows Gabriel reading a newspaper with the title said: "THE CRITICS AND AWARDS AGREE!") Announcer: The critics and awards agree! Gabriel: I can't freakin' believe it! (Shows clips from the movie with critic's quotes) Announcer: ABC News rates MYCUN: The Movie as "one of the best movie of the past 10 years and The Lion King of MYCUN Studios." Announcer: Rolling Stone gives it an 9/10 for having "the most funniest, hilarious, non-stop animation." Roge: Don't be rude to Da- I mean Mr. Watchinson. (Shows clips from the movie with critic's quotes and a 5 star award) Announcer: Movie Mania raves it as "a fun family movie for kids, teenagers, and adults of all ages." Announcer: Empire gives it "Two BIG Thumbs up!" Announcer: And The New York Times gives it a 5 Star Award! Norman: (looks up) What the hell! (gasp) Norbert: (shouting in Minionese) Boka? Norman: (angry) What the freakin' doofus!?! Elmo: Elmo's gonna get you, MYCUNs! (Shows the MYCUNs) Announcer: This Christmas, Get ready for... (Shows logo) Announcer: MYCUN: The Movie. Gabriel: I think she's worse than Gree Guy on the game Geo Adventure. (Shows release date, MPAA PG Rating, Universal logo, and copyright.) Announcer: Rated PG, in theaters December 16th. TV Spot 2 (Shows Universal Pictures and MYCUN Studios logos) Norman: (looks up) What the hell! (gasp) Text: ON DECEMBER 16 Announcer: On December 16... Norman: (angry) What the freakin' doofus!?! Text: HERE COMES AN ADVENTURE OF THE MYCUNS Announcer: Here comes an adventure of the MYCUNs! Gabriel: (holding a microphone) To save the world, we have to go to my main place part of my imaginary world. Text: UNIVERSAL PICTURES PROUDLY PRESENTS Announcer: Universal Pictures proudly presents... Hiro: (bites into a burger) This is better than the ones at McDonald's. (Shows "MYCUN: The Movie" logo) Announcer: MYCUN: The Movie! Gabriel: How were the burgers? Minions: (speaking Minionese; happy) Gopa! Subtitle text: Great! (Shows release date, MPAA PG Rating, Universal logo, MYCUN Studios logo, Glass Ball logo, and copyright.) Announcer: Rated PG, in theaters December 16th. TV Spot 3 (Shows Universal Pictures and MYCUN Studios logos) Text: THIS CHRISTMAS Announcer: This Christmas... Carrie: (shouting at her henchmen) Henchmen! GET 'EM! Text: GET READY FOR THE BIGGEST MOVIE Announcer: Get ready for the biggest movie... Text: YOU'VE EVER SEEN Announcer: ...you've ever seen. Elmo: (singing) Sunny day, sweepin' the clouds away, on my way to where the air is sweet! (notices the MYCUNs; talking) Oh, Elmo didn't see you guys there. You must be the good and innocent people that Carrie Underworm hates. Elmo owes you guys an apology for attempting to become one of her minions. Anyways... (singing) Can you tell Elmo how to get... how to get to Sesame Street? (Shows "MYCUN: The Movie" logo) Announcer: MYCUN: The Movie. (Shows release date, MPAA PG Rating, Universal logo, MYCUN Studios logo, Glass Ball logo, and copyright.) Announcer: Rated PG, in theaters December 16th. TV Spot (Tomorrow) (Shows Universal Pictures and MYCUN Studios logos) Text: TOMORROW Announcer: Tomorrow. Gabriel: (angry) Carrie Underwood. How did you know me? What do you want from me? And how did you hack into my computer? Wait a minute, WHY did you hack into my computer? Text: THE MOST AMAZING ANIMATED FEATURE IS ALMOST HERE Announcer: The most amazing animated feature is almost here. Red: (confused) The what? (Cuts to Elmo and his clones) Elmo: Elmo's gonna get you, Gabriel! Gabriel: Wow! I'm impressed! Announcer: Here comes an adventure of the MYCUNs! Gabriel: (holding a microphone) Be careful out there! Some dangerous places may harm you! Text: UNIVERSAL PICTURES PROUDLY PRESENTS Announcer: Universal Pictures proudly presents... Baymax: Hiro, Norbert just got his new brain today so it will probably actually be everyday. (Shows the MYCUNs) Announcer: In... (Shows "MYCUN: The Movie" logo) Announcer: MYCUN: The Movie. (Shows release date, MPAA PG Rating, Universal logo, MYCUN Studios logo, Glass Ball logo, and copyright.) Announcer: Rated PG, coming only to theaters tomorrow. TV Spot (Today) (Shows black screen) (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows MYCUN Studios logo) Text: TODAY Announcer: Today... Gabriel: (holding a microphone) Be careful out there! Some dangerous places may harm you! (Shows clips from the movie with critic's quotes) Announcer: Something big has happened... Ninh Nguyen: Do you hate FeardotCom, Battlefield Earth, Movie 43, Futurama, Happy Tree Friends, Flappy Bird, Foodfight!, Team Umizoomi, Breadwinners, Escape from Planet Earth, and Free Birds?? Gabriel: (angry) Shut up, you little twit! (punches Ninh) Announcer: ...MYCUN: The Movie is now in theatres! Marvin: Guys, we have a guest coming to our house today! Norman: (angry) What the freakin' doofus!?! (Shows "MYCUN: The Movie" logo) Announcer: ...and it's called MYCUN: The Movie, (Shows clips of the film) Announcer: See it in theaters! Carrie Underwood: I will destroy Gabriel Garza and kill him, and then I will send him Gabriel Garza to hell (laughs evilly). (Shows release date, MPAA PG Rating, Universal logo, MYCUN Studiod logo, Glass Ball logo, and copyright.) Announcer: Rated PG, now playing. DVD Commercial (Coming Soon) (Shows Universal and MYCUN Studios logos) Gabriel: I can't freakin' believe it! Text: Coming Soon on DVD Announcer: Coming Soon on DVD. Red: (screaming) Help! Gabriel: (shouting) Don't worry, Red! I'll save you! (pulls Red away from the rock) Red: Thank you... but it's coming towards you. Gabriel: Wait! What? Announcer: MYCUN: The Movie, with the funniest, hillarious, non-stop animation, lands on DVD! (Shows Norman on the water chamber) Dick: (looks up) What the hell! Announcer: That is all, Norman! Norman: (looks at the camera) Hey you, mister! Shut the heck up! Announcer: Oh, sorry. (Shows Elmo and his clones) Elmo: Elmo's gonna get you, MYCUNs! Geo Guy: (angry) Not today, Elmo! Not today (Shows the film logo, then shows clips from the film) Announcer: Be ready for MYCUN: The Movie, featuring 4 all-new mini-movies, and the only way to see them in their entirety is on DVD! Be sure to own it when it comes out on May 2nd. (Shows the DVD cover art, DVD Video logo, MPAA PG Rating, Universal Studios Home Entertainment logo, MYCUN Studios logo, Glass Ball logo, and copyright.) DVD and Blu-ray Commercial (Tomorrow) (Shows Universal and MYCUN Studios logos) Norman: (looks up) What the hell! (gasp) Text: THIS SPRING Announcer: This spring... Norman: (angry) What the freakin' doofus!?! Text: HERE COMES AN ADVENTURE OF THE MYCUNs Announcer: Here comes an adventure of the MYCUNs! Gabriel: (holding a microphone) Be careful out there! Some dangerous places may harm you! Text: UNIVERSAL PICTURES PROUDLY PRESENTS Announcer: Universal Pictures proudly presents... Hiro: (facepalm) Seriously, Norbert? (The MYCUNs jump out of the way, except for Red, who is stuck, due to the rock being on her cape) (Shows "MYCUN: The Movie" logo) Announcer: MYCUN: The Movie. Johnny Test: How could you d- Announcer: New on DVD, tomorrow. (Shows the DVD cover art, DVD video logo, MPAA PG Rating, Universal Studios Home Entertainment logo, MYCUN Studios logo, Glass Ball logo, and copyright.) DVD and Blu-ray Commercial (Today) (Shows Universal Pictures logo) Text: TODAY Announcer: Today... Gabriel: (holding a microphone) Be careful out there! Some dangerous places may harm you! (Shows clips from the movie with critic's quotes) Announcer: The MYCUNs are awesome! Toon Link: Really? Get rid of the desert so you can build your own city? That is so ridiculous. Gabriel: It's not ridiculous because in the real world, there's a city called Phoenix in the desert. Announcer: Everybody's favourite team is going on the most extraordinary adventure of all time... Hiro: Really? What is a (making quotation marks with his fingers) "satellite dish"? Norman: (angry) What the freakin' doofus!?! Announcer: ...and the whole thing itself starts with a movie! Elmo: Elmo's gonna get you, MYCUNs! (Shows "MYCUN: The Movie" logo) Announcer: MYCUN: The Movie, Rated PG. Carrie Underwood: I will destroy Gabriel Garza and kill him, and then I will send him Gabriel Garza to hell (laughs evilly). Announcer: New on DVD. On sale now at your local video store near you. (Shows the DVD cover art, DVD Video logo, MPAA PG Rating, Universal Studios Home Entertainment logo, MYCUN Studios logo, Glass Ball logo, and copyright.) The Greeny Movies Promo Coming Soon! Fox Promo (July 4, 2008) Text: ON JULY 4 Announcer: On July 4... (Shows Fox logo) Red: If Carrie Underwood and her minions come back and kidnap us again, then all of our lives will be over, forever! Elmo: Really? (turns around) Oh, yeah. Thank you, MYCUNs. (Elmo goes through the portal and the portal closes) Bye! Announcer: The MYCUNs are coming soon to a television near you, with their feature-length film. Dave the Minion: (starts talking like a human) We've got a world to save! Text: GET READY FOR THE ULTIMATE LIFETIME Announcer: Get ready for the ultimate lifetime. Red: Why are we here? Gabriel: We are going to build a city! I will call it "MYCUN City"! Toon Link: Why do we have to build a city? Gabriel: We must build our city to get rid of the old, blank, flat, sandy desert. Announcer: Time to smash Carrie Underwood, so fast. Carrie Underwood: Mwa-ha-ha! Gabriel: (thinking) Pizza falling out of the sky? I can't believe it! (talking normally) I've got it! We should build a Pizza Hut! Text: THIS YEAR Announcer: This year... Norman: (screaming) YAAAAAH! GET AWAY FROM ME! Text: JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE IS STRONGER AND FAST Announcer: Just because someone is are stronger and fast... Baymax: What's your least favorite food? Announcer: Doesn't mean that they are evil. Voice-over: This will self-destruct in 5 seconds. Norman: We mustn't panic! (They panic anyway, then shows short clips from the film) Announcer: Fox presents, a spectacular comedy fantasy action adventure animated television movie premiere you'll never forget. Everyone at MYCUN Village: (cheering) Hooray for Gabriel Garza! Leno: Woo-hoo! (cheering continues) (Shows "MYCUN: The Movie" logo) Announcer: MYCUN: The Movie. Toon Link: Well, I'm going to get 2 Legend of Zelda CD-i games. That's what I would get for Christmas, but nevertheless, I would also get the Hotel Mario CD-i game along with the rest of the CD-i equipment. Gabriel: Wow! That's a lot of presents you're going to get! I see that you would have all of these for Christmas, but there is one problem. Toon Link: What's that? Gabriel: Well, to tell you the truth, the Philips CD-i has been discontinued 17 years ago. Toon Link: Wow! That is sad. It's a shame that the Philips CD-i has been gone for good. (Shows the text) Announcer: Premieres today at 8/00 PM in Eastern, 5 PM in Pacific. (Shows Fox logo) Announcer: Only on Fox. Cartoon Network Flicks Promo (July 27, 2008) (Shows flicks logo) (Shows clips of the film with TV-PG logo) Announcer #1: This summer... Gabriel: (angry) Carrie Underwood. How did you know me? What do you want from me? And how did you hack into my computer? Wait a minute, WHY did you hack into my computer? (Shows Elmo and his clones) Elmo: Elmo's gonna get you, MYCUNs! Gabriel: (angry) Not today, Elmo! Not today! Announcer #2: The biggest movie ever comes to television! (Shows more clips of the film) Announcer #1: Featuring your favourite members of the MYCUNs, and a special guest appearance by Carrie Underwood! Carrie Underwood: (sneering) We will destroy Gabriel... (smiling creepily) right after this lunch break. Oh, yeah, I forgot something. Snails and Snips have become Johnny Test and Bling Bling Boy! (Shows MYCUN: The Movie logo, and Sunday, July 27th text) Announcer #1: MYCUN: The Movie. Premieres this Sunday. (Shows Cartoon Network Flicks logo) Announcer #2: Catch the Flicks with the Flicks, every Sunday night. Nicklelodeon Promo (September 6, 2008) Announcer #1: This fall... (Shows Elmo and his clones) Elmo: Elmo's gonna get you, Geo Guy! Geo Guy: (angry) Not today, Elmo! Not today! Announcer #2: The biggest Geo Team movie ever comes to television! (Shows more clips of the film) Announcer #1: Featuring your favourite members of the Geo Team, and a special guest appearance by Cookie Monster! Crash Bandicoot: This evil monster is so stupid! (Shows Flicks logo, The Geo Team Movie 2 logo, and Coming this June text with 2 announcer guys with 2 big block heads) Announcer #1: The Geo Team Movie 2. Premieres this June. (Shows Nick 2009 Logo) Announcer:Only On Nick Tj's World Network Promo Edit (Shows Cookie Monster's lair with a TV-PG rating) Announcer: For over a century, he has been taking over. (Fades to black) Text: Next Year Announcer: But next year... Elmo: Elmo's gonna get you Geo Guy! (Shows clips from the movie) Announcer: Something big is happening... (Cuts to Crash Bandicoot) Crash Bandicoot: This evil monster is so stupid! Geo Guy: Now who's being stupid? Text: IT IS Announcer: And it's... Geo Guy: Wow! I'm impressed! Text: The Geo Team Movie 2. Announcer: The Geo Team Movie 2. Dick Grayson: What the freakin' doofus! Text: JULY 2016 Announcer: July 2016. (Shows 2008 Tj's World Network logo) Announcer: Only on Tj's World Network! Discovery Family Family Movie Night Promo Edit Text: This October Announcer: This October Geo Guy: I can't freakin' believe it! Text: Get Ready Announcer: Get Ready Text: For The Geo Team In This World Premiere Announcer: For The Geo Team In This World Premiere Crash Bandicoot: This evil monster is so stupid! Geo Guy: Now who's being stupid? Text: In Announcer: In Geo Guy: Wow! I'm impressed! Text: The Geo team movie 2 Annoucer: The Geo Team Movie 2 Text: Premiering This Saturday At 5/4c (Shows Discovery Family Logo) Annoucer: Only On Discovery Family Let's Go!